In order to dissipate heat generated by an LED (light emitting diode) chip and an IC (integrated circuit) chip mounted on a heat-dissipating substrate into a heat sink via the heat-dissipating substrate, the heat-dissipating substrate and the heat sink have been adhered to each other with a thermally conductive adhesive. Such a thermally conductive adhesive has been proposed, in which a high-melting-point metal powder and a low-melting-point metal powder have been dispersed as a metal filler in a thermosetting adhesive containing dicarboxylic acid mono(meth)acryloyl alkyl ethyl ester as a curable component having flux activity, a glycidyl ether compound for inactivating the flux activity at high temperatures, a (meth)acrylic monomer as a diluent to be a curable component, and a radical polymerization initiator (Patent Literature 1). The heat conduction of this thermally conductive adhesive has been realized by a sintered structure obtained by sintering liquefied low-melting-point metal and high-melting-point metal in the thermosetting adhesive before the adhesive is solidified.